


Nunca Será Um Adeus.

by luneprem



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneprem/pseuds/luneprem
Summary: Uma carta de Bai YuTang para Zhan Zhao.
Relationships: Bai Yutong&Zhan Yao





	Nunca Será Um Adeus.

**Author's Note:**

> Não tem playlist, mas eu ouvi Mr. LoverMan em loop enquanto escrevia. Pode ter erros de digitação, porque eu sou muito desatento, enfim. Boa leitura.

“Para meu querido Zhan Zhao.

Faz um ano que te perdi, gato. Eu não sei como sobrevivi todo esse tempo sem acordar com sua voz leve me chamando para preparar o café, não sei como consegui suportar a dor de não te ver estudando sobre psicologia todo o tempo mesmo sendo o melhor de toda a China até os dias atuais. Eu sabia que não duraria muito mais a nossa história, mas eu desejei do fundo do meu coração que eu fosse primeiro… eu realmente não aprendi a viver sem você. Não acho que irei aprender. Querendo ou não, você sempre irá ser o meu pilar mais firme.  
Sempre foi destinado, sempre fomos destinados a ficar juntos. Para sempre. Para o nosso sempre. Mas por que dura tão pouco? Por que durou tão pouco... foram noventa anos ao seu lado, mas ainda assim, é tão pouco… queria te ter ao meu lado nesse instante, queria ouvir a sua voz falando o quão brega eu sou. Eu queria tanto que não cabe no meu peito. 

Eu já chorei inúmeras vezes ao longo desses trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias, nossos filhos… bem, nossos filhos ficaram preocupados comigo, mas não conseguiam me fazer sentir menos pior. 

Por que não foi eu? Iria ser mais fácil se fosse eu.

Eu daria a minha vida para que você pudesse voltar, eu daria tudo de mim. Mesmo não sendo minha culpa, eu me sinto tão culpado… eu sei que se você estiver me vendo de algum lugar, estará me julgando profundamente ou me chamando de 'rato estúpido'.

Estive perto de te perder muitas vezes durantes os anos trabalhando na S.C.I, mas em nenhuma delas eu estava preparado para não te ter aqui. Nunca estive e não estou. Gato… você é a coisa mais importante que eu tive na minha vida, pai dos meus filhos e que os criou junto a mim com toda a dedicação. 

Lembra quando adotamos o Li? Ele ficou tão feliz ao chegar em casa que mal parou de sorrir, nossa vida como pais foi um pouco complicada no começo… mas você sempre teve uma facilidade descomunal para se adaptar à novas rotinas. Você era tão perfeito, querido. Tão perfeito, nada em você era uma falha, suas imperfeições apenas o faziam mais humano. O humano mais lindo e incrível do mundo.

Só os céus podem saber como eu amava ver seu sorriso, quanto amava encher seu rosto de vários beijinhos até que você me xingasse. Amava e não acho que haja nada que possa substituir aquela alegria, não faço ideia se posso continuar. Talvez não possa.

Eu não sei muito bem, mas fui internado há alguns dias, não me disseram o motivo e… eu também não me importo. Sei que me disse para que eu vivesse por nós, mas eu não consigo, gato. Eu não consigo viver sem você, me desculpe por não conseguir cumprir o seu último desejo. Mas eu não sou nada sem você, não consigo reconstruir sua existência. O nós sempre foi a coisa mais importante para mim. É como se não existe Bai YuTang sem Zhan Zhao. Me torno um completo vazio. Fui jogado no limbo quando seus batimentos fracos deram a sua última pulsação. Eu te amei Zhan Zhao, eu te amei desde o meu primeiro de vida e te amarei até o meu último suspiro. 

Sempre foi você. Sempre foi você e sempre será você. Nessa vida e nas outras. Nossas almas sempre estarão entrelaçadas, eu sei que te encontrarei mais uma vez.

Jamais te darei adeus, sei que não é um final. Estaremos sempre juntos.

Você sempre será meu primeiro e único, gato estúpido.”

A mão trêmula de Bai YuTang, com muita dificuldade pela situação que se encontrava, circulou com a caneta um último ponto em sua carta. Sem mais forças YuTang olhou para a luz esbranquiçada no teto do quarto, ele arqueou seus lábios e sentindo a sua visão escurecer já sabia que era a hora. Era seu melhor dia naquele ano cinza e vazio. Prolongar sua vida só o faria sofrer mais. 

— Eu te amo, gato. — Apertando o caderno entre os dedos, YuTang murmurou suas últimas palavras antes de finalmente fechar seus olhos. Respirou fundo sentindo os pulmões arderem, uma lágrima escorreu sobre a pele enrugada.

Na mente do velho Bai YuTang todas as cenas junto de sua família se passaram como em um filme, ele estava morrendo, mas sabia que sua vida foi muito mais do que esperava. Não se arrependeu de nada, todas as suas falhas e acertos formaram quem ele era. Ele tinha orgulho disso.

A máquina parou de contar seus batimentos, Bai YuTang já não tinha mais respiração. Deixou esse mundo com felicidade.

Mas isso não é uma despedida... é apenas um capítulo encerrado. 

Porque, afinal, Nunca será um adeus.


End file.
